Stay
by Victoria Darlin
Summary: Tori can't hide her feelings for Beck much longer. Beck can never find the right words to say. One Shot. Sorry for the terrible summary. Rated T because playing it safe


"Ok let's talk." You say removing your motorcycle helmet and placing it under the crook of your arm. Your adward winning smile mocks me because I know that I will never be the reason behind it. Everything that I've wanted to tell you fights to be said, but I ignore the effort and bite my lip.

"Tori..." Your voice is worried. I know you genuinly care for me, and that's why the tears pour out, exposing you to my enotional side. I need to open up to you and tell you how I feel, but it's your reaction I fear. I can't lose you. I won't let it happen.

Your body engulfs mine as it atempts to comfort and sooth a broken soul. Your pureness gleams through and I can't stand it anymore. My lungs gasp for fresh air yet my heart years to breathe in your sent. My mind says no, but my heart has a mind of its own.

"I love you..." I mutter amongst my sobs, my voice further muffled my your now mascarra and tear stained shirt. Your position stiffens and you breathing pattern changes. I slowly peal myself away from you noticing what I said. Caught in the moment I break away from what could have been a perfect moment and run up the stairs almost tripping during the process.

I don't know what it was I wanted to happen, but for the first time I knew what it felt like to have word vomitt. My true feelins and thoughts have been disclosed for so long that my heart felt the need to overthrow my brain and force me to speak.

But I don't regret it. I can't. I know the trouble that this will cause me, but I can't hold it in any longer. I grab my phone and begin to furiously type with no end result in mind.

It's time that I just come out and say this, I like you Beck Oliver. No, I more than like you, I love you. I know you might think that this is just some petti little crush but each time I see you smile I just have to smile myself. A little piece of my heart breaks each time I see another girl in your arms. I know that you might get a million messages just like this, but today when you where here to comfort me, even though you have no idea what happened, I could care less about how our friendship would be affected. I only cared about letting you know what my heart wants to say, and I guess that's the point of this message. I, Tori Vega, love you, Beck Oliver. You are the answer to the question that has been scribbled on my wrist. You are the reason why I have dragged myself to school during my parent's divorce. You are my stone and I know that this can cause a crack that can distroy everything that once was, but I am ready to make that sacrfice. I love you more than a best friend and more that a brother. I understand if you don't feel the same way ,or if you don't want to talk to me ever again, i just thought you should know.

I muster the courage to hit the send button before I completly collapse on top if my bed. I hear you phone revieve my message, then a few moments later I heard you close the door. I shut my eyes and try to picture a world without you. Yet withing the darkness of my mind, all I could see is you and every moment we have ever shared. It's like the last two years of my life is on constant repeat ending the way it all began, with a peck on the lips in the class I have grown to love.

/-/

I wonder the halls aimlessly. Normally the brilliant colors of the school would bring a smile to my face, but for the past few weeks I haven't had the strength to be myself.

"Tori, it's nice to see you in class again." Sikowitz beems and I try my best to foce the edges of my to curl upward. "Today we are going to go back to the roots of this class and do an one-on-one improvazation, Tori and Beck to the stage."

I slowly begin to get out of my seat and I know that all eyes are on me. All eyes are on the new girl who avoided class because she was scared to death of this very incident; the day she shows up is the day it happens.

"What's your problem?" Beck easily snaps into character and I was too lost in my thoughs to hear the prompt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I take a step away from him unsure of what to do with my body.

"Why are you avoiding me? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" He steps closer to me and places his hand on my arm only for me to shake it off seconds later.

"How it makes you feel? Do you understand that if it weren't for you walking out on me then maybe things will be different?" I allow the truth of the situation to slip into my acting. My eyes begin to water and I distance myself from him yet again.

"So it's my fault? I didn't know what to tell you. I still don't. The truth is I'm scared. I want to explore more, but I don't want to lose you as a friend." He sighs, turns away from me, and starts to walk off the stage.

"Stay... I've been loving you for quit some time, but I understand that you would want to take things slow." I hold onto his arm. He turns to face me, a smile stretched from ear to ear, and engulfs me in a warm embrace.

"Since you asked..." His smile shifts to a smirk and he leans down to kiss me.

A/N: Heyy guys, It's been a while and I felt like posting a story. I wrote this a few years ago and I hope y'all enjoy it. Also I am in the process of writing the second part to Never Have I Ever, let me know if you still want to read that.

disclaimer: i own nothing


End file.
